Assassination Classroom - Karma x Nagisa
by Bunni217
Summary: Karma Akabane is considered to be a lazy, sarcastic boy, but has taken interest in a little blue haired boy. Will Nagisa Shiota be able to return the feelings? and will the people around them support there choices?
1. Chapter 1: Karma and Nagisa

Nagisa heard the familiar sound of his phone alarm going off, he fumbled around until he got a hold of it, he pressed the snooze button and rolled over pulling the covers closer to him to keep warm. The phone went off again accept it was Ritsu. "Ritsu? What are you doing...?" Nagisa asked sleepily. "If you wish to be at school on time, then you have to get up in exactly- twelve seconds." She stated, Nagisa sighed at her, knowing how accurate she was and that koro sensai would flip if he was tardy again he forced himself up and headed to the bathroom. He glared at his morning bedhead and began brushing his long hair, he tied it in his usual twin tails and began brushing his teeth. Nagisa heard the door to the house close as his mother left for work. He sighed in relief and continued getting ready for the day ahead.

Nagisa had started his long journey up the mountain which led to E class, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Morning Nagisa! You are exactly - 4 minutes late." Nagisa just looked at screen, Ritsu was right, class should've started. He starts running, luckily the parkor skills they had picked up from karasumas class came useful for the challenging trek up to their assassination classroom. He had made it to the top, breathless and tired, he decided to take a moment to compose himself before he went inside. "What's the hurry, Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa looked up to see the red head known as Karma Akabane. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Karma just laughed running his fingers through his hair. "I'm skipping, the octopus plans to teach etiquette today. Says it'll help us mature as people or something, really just a ploy for his match-making schemes." Nagisa just sighs and waves to Karma as runs into the building.

Nagisa opens the door to the classroom everyone looks over and he shifts awkwardly on his feet "You're late Nagisa-kun, please dont let it happen again." Nagisa nods and heads to his seat while koro sensai continues yapping about how great etiquette will be and how beneficial it is to society. "Hey Nagisa, where's Karma?" Nakamura hissed to him, Nagisa laughed awkwardly "He's skipping again, says it's a waste of time really." Nakamura pouted. "Nakamura, Nagisa. Since your confident to speak in my class, perhaps you'd like to demonstrate?" Nagisa blushed a little earning a lot of oohs and ahs from the class. "Come on, you aren't afraid of me are ya?" Nakamura cooned. "O-of course not!" He stuttered and got up, dragged Nakamura to the front and waited for koro sensai's instructions.

Karma had gotten bored of walking around and had decided to go to class, he opened the door to mock koro sensai but just looked horrified. At the front of the classroom was Nagisa and Nakamura dancing, hand in hand. Koro sensai's face was pink scribbling notes onto a notepad and looked pleased with the two, Karma strode to them and pulled Nagisas wrist, forcing him back his head hitting Karmas chest. "Ouch... Karma-kun?" Nagisa looked up at his face, he was glaring at Nakamura. "What? Are you jelous of Nagisa-kun Karma?" Nakamura chirped. Karma tensed up and koro sensai stood between them. "What seems to be the problem? I asked the two to demonstrate a simple four step dance, have a problem Karma-kun?" Karma glared at the teacher and let Nagisa go, he put his hands into his pockets and walked to his seat, all eyes on him. He slumped into his chair and waved his hand at the teacher to continue. Koro sensai speedily wrote boy girl pairs on the black board "Everyone get into your pairs, I need a word with mister Akabane." He sped out the class while Karma just grunted got up and walked out. "What'd you want teach?" Koro sensai, despite his plastered on smile looked serious. "Is everything alright? Do you have a problem with Naigsa or Nakamura?" Karma looked away, he wasn't quite sure why he did that. Something just snapped and he didn't want the two together. "No I don't have a problem, just wanted to get a reaction." Karma stuck his tounge out and headed back to class, koro sensai staring after him. "U-um... Karma-kun, we're supposed to be partners..." Karma looked down to see the small dark haired girl, Manami Okuda. "Okay" He said bluntly, Okuda tried not to let it get to her, after all she liked Karma. Koro sensai was back to the front of the class. "Right class, now please do the same dance as Nakamura and Nagisa." This earned a lot of unhappy faces and groans. Koro sensai looks hurt and tries to defend that he made a good list. "You should've let us decide! I don't wanna dance with Okajima!" Okano yelled. "Yeah! Like I'd like to dance with a womaniser." Added Kataoka, earning a glare from Maehara. "Yeah, no offence or anything, but it's a bad list koro sensai" said Kurahashi. "I'm sorry class! I thought it was good, since you don't respect my pairings why don't you pick your own!" The class cheered, most of the girls gawked and Karma, some plucking up the courage to ask him, since he was rated as the hottest guy in there class, dispite being a complete phsyco. He just walked right past them all and put his hand on Nagisas head. "Yo Nagisa, wanna be partners?" The whole class was silent, just staring at the two. A small, pink blush was apparent on the blue haired boys face. "Um, sure..." He said, not sure if it was a joke. Some of the girls pouted as they wanted to dance with Karma being the hottest guy in the class. Eventually everyone was sorted and awaiting instructions from there teacher. "Now children, you want to move in time to the music, a simple four step dance. Don't get discouraged if you don't get it right away, you'll soon get it." Nagisa looked at Karma, Karma looked back. "So, we should... Um..." Karma took nagisas hands and placed one on his shoulder, and held the other. Nagisas face went red "HEY! WHY AM I THE GIRL?!" Karma laughed. "What, do you wanna lead?" Nagisa glared "n-no..." Karma smirked, sometimes Nagisa could just be so cute. Once the music started the boys took a step forward and then back. Karma moved with confidence, he clearly knew what he was doing. Nagisa was a little unsure, he kept looking at his feet to make sure he didn't step on redheads feet. Soon enough, the boys danced together, in time to the music, they're feet in perfect sync with eachother. As the song progressed Nagisa felt more relaxed, he slowly looked up and allowed a small smile to form on his lips. The music was coming to a stop, Karma acknowledging that the whole class was watching, spun Nagisa around and tripped him, but he garped his hand to stop him falling completely making it look like they did a dip. The class clapped and cheered, Nakamura taking a photo. "Hey! Delete that!" Yelled Nagisa. "Aww, why? You guys look adorable!" Nagisa just sighed and turned to koro sensai. "Well done you two, simply outstanding." Nagisa blushed even more, Karma smirked. "All in a day's work teach." "Man, you guys would be great at the dance, shame E class can't go." Isogai said, the class exchanging some sad smiles. "School dance?" Koro sensai asked. "Every year the school has a dance, it's only permitted for D class and up. I guess it's more motivation to stay out of E class." Replied Kataoka. "I see... And if E class would be allowed to attend, then would you?" The class exchanged excited looks at the thought of going. "All those hot girls dancing, who wouldn't wanna see that!?" Said Okajima, Maehara laughed and high-fived him, everyone just sighing at the perverted and player like ways. "It seems like a waste of time to me, honestly dancing around 's stupid" Added Terasaka. "Funny coming from a stupid person" Karma retorted. "Then it's settled. E class will be joining back at the campus for the school dance!" Sang koro sensai. "But sir, nothings been organised. And I doubt they would want us on the main campus." Isogai adressed. "I'll speak with the principle, but for now keep practicing that dancing." Koro sensai disappeared at mach 20 leaving the class unattended. "Wow, a school dance. Seems exciting, don't ya think?" Put in Kayano. "Yeah, could be a lot of fun." Kanzaki smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell hand rang, 5th period. It was Mr Karasumas gym class; everyone was making their way out into the courtyard. It was a crisp autumn afternoon, while there was sunshine it was starting to get cold, Nagisa gritted his teeth as a forceful breeze swept by making him shiver. Once everyone was assembled and listening to Karasuma, he began to explain the exercise. "Today, I want you to assassinate each other. It'll help improve your ground work, tactical planning and team building. I need you to split into two even sides; you have five minutes to decide a team captain and a strategy. No one's leaving till one team is completely taken down." He turns back to talk to koro sensei, leaving people to bicker as they sort themselves out. "Hey Nagisa! Wanna join us? We could use someone with your skill" Nagisa turned back to see Isogai standing with his team, it consisted of mostly boys, Nakamura and Hayami being the acceptation. "Sure, why not" He walked over to join them, listening to their plan.

"Okay, so Maehara and Nakamura are positioned further down. Nagisa, you can guard the pool, right?" Isogai looked at him, Nagisa reassured him with a smile. "No problem, am I on my own?" Maehara nodded. "Sorry dude, but we need some extra hands defending around the campus, no hard feelings?" Nagisa gave him a thumbs up; honestly he didn't want to try making small talk so he was happy to be alone. Karasuma came back to assess the teams "You won't be using the BBs or knives, you will have paint balls. Should work in your guns, just so we can keep track of whose hit." He handed the teams a bucket of paint balls, Nagisas team yellow, the opposing team green. Karasuma raised his hand "Ready, GO!" The class frantically ran to put their plans into motion. Nagisa went the long way to avoid the mob already firing. He laughed a little hearing Terasaka yell at Karma. "DAMN IT KARMA, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM!" The noises of gun fire became a faint clicking in the distance; Nagisa had reached the river and followed it down to the swimming pool. "Maybe I should hide in the trees... less likely to be spotted." "Too late, spotted" Nagisa turned, aimed and fired. He didn't wait to see who it was; he just hoped he got them. "How rude Nagisa-kun, I came to say hello." Nagisa gulped realising who it was. "K-Karma" He felt stiff, this was the last person he wanted to bump into. Seeing his paint ball had completely missed, he dodged and it hit a tree. "I won't shoot if you won't." Nagisa felt himself lowering the gun, but stopped and aimed again. "How do I know it's not a trick?" Karma smirked and tossed the gun on the ground, Nagisa lowered his. "So, what are you doing over here?" Karma questioned, Nagisa sighed. "I'm supposed to be taking anyone out in this area, what are you doing?" He laughed, a sinister blood curling laugh. "Some of us are hiding, the rest are in for a free for all." Nagisa got a mental image of his classmates limp bodies piled up, Karmas foot on top of them all defeated by Karma Akabane. "Pretty good strategy I guess." Nagisa smiled at him, Karma walked closer to him, Nagisa panicked about what he was doing, walked back hitting his back into a tree. "You know, you don't have to be scared of me." Cooned Karma making his face level to Nagisa, giving him no means of escape. Nagisa scowled feeling like he was making fun of him. "I'm not scared of you!" Karma leaned closer, the smaller boy feeling the heat of his breath on him making him blush and look away from embarrassment. "You're so cute, you know that?" Nagisa was about to defend himself saying he wasn't cute, but his lips were captured by the red head. He couldn't believe what was happening, but he sorta... liked it... it felt warm, and addictive. Before the kiss furthered Karma pulled back, looking at the smaller boys blushing face. He smirked in satisfaction and turned to walk away. "Oh Nagisa?" The boy looked at him uneasily. "Y-yeah?" A click and a splat was all he heard. Nagisa looked down to see a Green splat directly where his heart was. Karma shot him. Karma had pulled out a gun from his back and shot him. Nagisa screeched at Karma. "WHAT THE HECK KARMA! FIRST YOU COME OVER AND KISS ME, THEN YOU SHOOT ME!" The red laughed, waving at him while he walked. "Guess you're dead! I win Nagisa-kun!" Nagisa grunted and made his way back to E class.

"Yo Nagisa! You're out too?" Nagisa traced the voice to Nakamura, almost all there team was out. "What happened?! How is so many of us out?" Nakamura laughed awkwardly. "Phsyco Karma got us, he came out of nowhere and started shooting. It was pretty impressive; just wish he was on our team." Nagisa blushed at the mention of Karma, but nodded. "Ah, I see..." He sat down with everyone else. "How'd you get out Nagisa?" Maehara asked, he had a look of defeat on his face. Looks like Karma got him too. Nagisas face went red and stuttered. "W-Well, I was hiding a- and he came out, shot me here. Nothing weird right?" Nakamura and Maehara exchanged looks but left it alone.

"Impressive skills displayed by everyone, Karma was on a killing spree though. Green team won." Karasuma announced to the class once everyone was back. The red head looked a little to smug, he'd done really well. All eyes turned to koro sensei as he approached the teenagers. "Well done everyone, I trust it was a fun and educational experience. Karasuma and I had a little chat, thought it would be a good idea to use a wager. The idea was that the winning team had one demand for the losing team. We'll discuss the details tomorrow, you're all excused." Every headed back into the class to gather there things and head home. "Hey Nagisa, you busy?" The blue haired boy turned back to see Kayano. "Hey Kayano, not right now no. Why?" She had a blush on her face, she tried to play off that she wasn't embarrassed but it wasn't convincing. "Never mind, we'll talk tomorrow." She ran out the class to catch up with Okuda and Kanzaki. Nagisa starred after her, he shrugged and grabbed his things and headed off back home


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa awoke hearing a knock on his door.

"Nagisa? May I come in?" The boy rolled over and climbed out his bed answering his door.

"I'll be out tonight, a friend of mine is in town and we're going to have a meal together after work. I've left some chores for you to do, there's a list on the table." His mother offered him a smile, Nagisa sighed and smiled back.

"Sure mom, I'll have them done before you get back" She nodded her head and closed the door to leave for work. Nagisa stared longingly at his bed but shook his head knowing he had school. He went into the bathroom brushing his teeth and fixing his hair.

Nagisa chuckled "Hey I'm not late" He was outside the E class campus with people still heading in, he smiled and walked in head held high.

He slid the classroom door open "Morning everyo-" Nagisa gasped seeing the state of the classroom, chairs and desks flipped over, pencils scattered around the floor and one window smashed. "What happened..." was all the bluenette could say.

"An attack, likely to make us afraid, keep us 'E class' in our place. Assuming that it was someone from the main campus." Karma was venturing the vandalised classroom, inspecting the broken window.

"Woah, what a mess..." whistled Maehara, stepping into the classroom with Isogai.

"Does koro-sensei know about this?" Isogai looked at Karma.

"If the octopus knows, he's likely at the main campus trying to find the bastards who did it. He's wasting his breath, the principal wouldn't give a damn about it" Karma said, looking over his shoulder his eyes on Nagisa.

"Instead of gossiping, why don't you help clean up." Kataoka glared, pushing past Maehara and Isogai. All the boys immediately started picking up chairs and desks, not daring to disobey her except Karma.

"Here he comes" Karma smirked, stepping back. A swirl of wind whisked around the classroom as the teacher entered.

"Turns out it was some D class students, they heard about E class wanting to join the dance. Don't worry everyone, I will ensure that E class may go." The teacher just earned some sad smiles and disappointed sighs. The class had accepted that they wernt wanted, that they were yet again, End class.

"Look tentacles, we're E class. Those bastards don't want nothin' to do with us. Just accept it, we ain't wanted there" Terasaka tried to reason.

Dispite the smile on koro-sensei's face, everyone could see the _ look in his eyes "Terasaka, you're students. All students at _ high should have the right to attend this dance. This year, E class will join, I garentee it." Some of the class began to look a bit more hopeful, Nagisa smiled. If there was one thing koro-sensei could do it was motivate his students.

The lunch bell had went, koro-sensei wizzed out the class without a word, leaving the students to chat.

"Nagisa?" Nagisa looked up from his bento.

"Karma? What's up?" Karma looked blank, as if he had no real reason for talking to him. Nagisa gulped and Karma looked like he figured out what to say.

"So, if the octopus pulls this off. Who are you gonna take to the dance?" Karma stared into his eyes, Nagisa felt his heart rate quicken at the sudden question.

"Umm... W-Well I mean, I-it depends... why do you ask?" The bluenette scowled at the floor realising how stupid he sounded.

Karma didn't seem fazed by the answer "Okay, that's cool." Nagisa was about to ask him the same when Nakamura ran in the classroom squealing.

"I don't believe it! He actually did it!" The class just gave her funny looks, thinking she was just crazy.

"Did what?" Questioned Kanzaki. The blonde handed her a flyer, Kanzaki's eyes lit up

"Wow, he did do it! Is there anything he can't do!?" The class became curious and crowed around her, most jumping back happy and chanting.

"Yo, let's us look" Karma demanded, taking the flyer and holding it out in front of himself and Nagisa.

"Awesome, now everyone can go to the dance. I wonder what it like is." The small boy murmured.

Kurahashi looked like she could explode any second "I'm so excited! I heard they have great music, big balloons and amazing food!"

"Kurahashi, you forgot the chocolate fountain" Nakamura added, knowing she was gonna set the girl off.

"Eeek! I can hardly wait! When is it?!" Karma laughed at her excitement and looked and the flyer.

"A week tomorrow Kurahashi, think you'll live til then?" The girl looked slightly less excited knowing she'd have to wait, but continued excitedly talking about the plans for it with her friends.

"Nagisa? Could we talk? I mean only if you have time, it's totally okay if you don't!" The bluenette flinched seeing kayanoe in front of him.

"Yeah I got time, what's up?" Karma just watched the boy, he didn't like where it was going but knew it wasn't anything to do with him.

"Umm... well since the dance is Friday, and I... I like you, I was wondering if you'd go with me?" Nagisa was taken aback by the girl's confession, he stood wide eyed. "It's okay if you don't want to, I'm sorry if I've bothered you!" She waved her hands in front of her trying to brush off the boys reaction.

"No, Kayanoe I'd love to go with you. I was just surprised that you would ask someone like me." The girl sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thank you, I can't wait!" She leaned in and planted a light kiss on his cheek, a faint pink blush dusted Nagisas cheeks.

Karma felt his hand tighten to a fist, his nails digging into his hand, knuckles turning white. 'I should be happy; he's my best friend... why do I feel frustrated? What is this pain in my chest...' he stood and left the classroom, planning to skip the afternoon's class.


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa gripped the handle of the door and pulled it open to his home; he took a deep breath and smiled. Once he was done with his chores, he was free to relax without his over baring mother. He took his shoes off and neatly placed them on the shoe rack. He walked into the kitchen to the table and picked up a small piece of paper. _Nagisa, I've left dinner in the fridge and I need you to clean the living room, bathroom and your bedroom. -Love Mom_ Nagisa smiled, it was a short list so he would have most of the evening to himself.

"Simple, I'll have this done before five." Nagisa set to work cleaning, he was just tidying the last corner of his room when his phone started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it casually. "-yes mom, I'm almost done with my chores. How's your dinner?" There was a slight chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Gee Nagisa, who would've thought I was a mother" Nagisa was mortified; he thought it was his mother calling but turns out it was Karma.

"AHH! KARMA!? I'm sorry; I thought it was my mom!" Karma just laughed. Nagisa felt as though he could die of embarrassment. Karmas voice echoed through the phone

"I was wondering if you wanna hang out. I mean, if you want to be seen with your mother that is" Nagisa just sighed.

"You could come over and play video games? My mom's out, so it'll just be us." Karma hummed in agreement.

"Deal, I'll be there in 20." The phone beeped when Karma hung up, Nagisa switched his phone off and headed out into the living room. He lay on the couch sleepily, closing his eyes slowly allowing himself to go to sleep. The bluenette felt a slight tap on his cheek; he opens his ocean blue eyes, meeting the golden eyes of the intruder.

"AGH!" Nagisa screamed, jumping. He climbed over the couch and fell onto the floor. "Ouch..." He rubbed the back of his head. His eyes met the golden ones and he immediately felt better knowing it was his red headed friend. "Karma? How'd you get in?" The boy extended his arm to help Nagisa up off the floor.

"The door was open, I rang the bell but nobody answered. You shouldn't leave your door unlocked, it's reckless and irresponsible. I don't want you to get hurt." Nagisa had missed the affectionate and concerned look from the taller boy.

"Wow, you really are my mother. Come on let's play." The bluenette began setting up the games console and notioned for Karma to come join him.

"I brought Sonic Ninja 2, just figured you'd wanna play it." The taller boy held it out, Nagisa's eyes lit up.

"Yes! I'm so going to beat you." The bluenette said competitively.

Karma gave him a cocky smile. "You kidding? You're gonna lose, and when you do. You will lose again." Nagisa puffed out his cheeks in annoyance; he picked up his controller and pressed start.

Karma pumped his fist in the air "Haha, I win again! In your face Nagisa!" The red roared.

"What?! You've gotta be cheating." The small boy laughed. He didn't want to admit that it was bothering him, but it was.

"Another round? I'll go easy on you." Nagisa smiled.

"As tempting as that sounds, I just remembered I hate losing" He said sarcastically.

"It's getting late anyways; your mom will flip if I'm here. Later Nagisa" Karma went to put his shoes on, Nagisa laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah... I wish she would let you stay over, but she'd be really mad if she knew you were here. See you tomorrow Karma." The bluenette waved as his friend left, he closed the door behind him and smiled. He liked having Karma over, he just wished his mom felt the same.

Nagisa had just sat down in his room and started flicking through a manga. "I'm back!" Nagisa's mom's voice echoed through the house breaking the silence.

"Welcome back, was it good?" Nagisa called back, he was just asking mindless and simple questions, he didn't actually care.

"It was very nice, I picked up a little something for you" Nagisa perked up a little. "Tah da!" His mom pulled out a simple but elegant, knee-length, blue dress with a black bow and belt around the waist from her shopping bag. Nagisa felt his heart sink. Why didn't his mother accept who he was, and that he was a boy? "I wish you didn't do that with your hair..." she walked closer to Nagisa, reaching out and pulling the hair ties out, his blue hair falling over his shoulders. Nagisa glared at his feet, his long hair made him insecure and feel vulnerable, he hated it. His mother was twirling a piece between her fingers. "I always wished you were a girl." _Stop it._ "My parents never let me be girly, always made me focus on school. So I promised to do so with my girl. But I got you" _Stop it._ "And then your father up and left, I honestly don't know what I saw in him..." _Stop it._ "Well, at least you have a chance to have a successful life." Nagisa griped his fists; he felt his nails digging into his palms, his knuckles turning white in contrast to his pale skin.

"Mom..." She flashed a slight curious look touched her face, but kept a smiling.

"Yes sweetie?" Nagisa's mom answered as nicely and innocently as she could.

"Do I have to wear it?" Nagisas mothers face contorted with rage, Nagisa gulped and braced himself.

"OF COURSE YOU DO! YOUR POOR MOTHER HAS BEEN SLAVING AWAY, WORKING AND BROUGHT YOU THIS! COULDN'T YOU AT LEAST ACT GREATFUL?!" She gripped a clump of his hair and started shaking his head around violently. "YOU DARE DEFY YOUR MOTHER! I GAVE YOU LIFE, I WORKED TO KEEP YOU FED AND CLOTHED YOU UNGREATFUL BRAT!" Nagisas vision was blurred by tears, he couldn't hate his mother. She was his mother. But he couldn't help but feel scared and forced in her presence.

"I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't have said that. And I will never defy you. I am your loyal... daughter..." Nagisa's voice cracked on the last part. He hated to say it, but he was more afraid of his mother.

"Good Nagisa. Now don't do it again." He felt tears well in his eyes again and looked back at the floor, trying to fight them back. "You, go to your room." He ran out, eyes still on his feet. His vision of them got more and more blurred until they were just moving blobs. He shut his bedroom door, tears escaping his eyes. He raised his hand to wipe them away only to be replaced with new ones. He leant back against his door and slid down, sitting on the floor. He folded his arms over his legs and began sobbing into them.

Karma was sat on the steps to E class. He was patiently waiting for his blue haired companion. "Hey Karma! Have you seen Nagisa?" He looked to his left meeting Kayano.

"No sorry, he hasn't come in yet. He's often late so I wouldn't put it past him." Karma looked uninterested in the girl; he just wanted to see Nagisa. She looked a little hurt but pushed it off.

"I see. Let him know I was looking for him 'kay!" She skipped up the steps into the old campus. The bell rang to signal class was starting; karma was about to head inside when Nagisa emerged from the forest.

"Late as usual, come on or the octopus will give us a lecture." Nagisa looked a little uneasy, Karma was about to ask but Nagisa spoke.

"Yeah lets go, this is the last thing I need" Karma gripped his arm as Nagisa tried to walk past.

"What happened?" Nagisa tightened his grip on his book bag.

"Nothing, let's go I don't want korosensai mad at us." Nagisa tried to walk again but karmas grip tightened, pulling him back.

"It's not 'nothing' it's bothering you, tell me." The boys eyes darkened, he looked at his feet not saying a word. Karma loosened his grip and Nagisa pulled away his arm, walking into the building karma following. Nagisa pulled back the door with a little too much force and it made a loud bang startling most students, but most of all Bitch-sensei.

"AH! You brats! You gave me a heart attack, sit down I'm trying to teach here!" Nagisa gave a dull and darkened look; Karma just stuck his tongue out. The boys made their way to their seats and Karma nodded so the teacher would continue. "Y-yeah, so as I was saying. You want to have a confident accent; otherwise you blow your cover. If you don't sound confident or comfortable with what you are saying then it's a dead giveaway. To put it simply, not only do you have to practise the vocabulary you need to know pronunciation too. Practise with a partner, you need to know the basics or you'll get nowhere." The class began pairing off; Nagisa started to feel really insecure and tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

"E-excuse me, K-Karma. I thought we c-could be partners? If it's okay with you of course." Okuda looked at Karmas eyes; he had his eyes on Nagisa and watched him talking with Kayano.

"Sure, whatever." Okuda's face lit up at his acceptance, it was half-assed but she was grateful none the less. Kayano tried to make small talk with Nagisa; she had given up trying to get Nagisa to do the assignment and was now trying basic conversation.

"You seem quiet, everything okay?" Nagisa put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired is all" Kayano saw right through the smile but chose to ignore it. They continued the rest of the day in silence; even Karma couldn't get Nagisa to talk much.

The walk down to the train station was silent; Karma hated seeing his friend like this and wanted to cheer him up but didn't know how. "So… How are things with you and Kayano?" Nagisa rolled his shoulders.

"Okay I guess, nothing special happened." Karma regretted asking, he felt he made things worse. They got on the train and Nagisa spoke.

"Do you have anyone to take to the dance? Okuda seems pretty interested." Karma smiled a little.

"Yeah I might ask her; honestly I was planning on going solo. Might be fun with a date." Nagisas cheeks briefly went pink at the mention of dating. "Aww, someone's all embarrassed." The train slowed down to a stop, this was where Nagisa got off. The bluenette stood up and faced Karma.

"I'm not embarrassed!" He turned on foot and began running through the station, Karma laughing as he watched him get lost in the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

Karma entered his house. "I'm home..." He muttered under his breath. He slipped his shoes off and kicked them to the side and walked along the hall to get to the kitchen. He reached up opening up a kitchen cupboard and took down a jar of cookies; he twisted the lid and breathed in the sweet, chocolaty smell. Heaven. He took one out and crammed it into his mouth, closed it and placed it back where he got it on the shelf. He closed the cupboard door and sat on the counter. "Wonder how Nagisa is... He was pretty bummed out earlier." Karma was brought out of his daze by a scratching at the door.

A small meow was heard followed by another scratch, Karma smirked.

"Okay okay." He jumped down from the counter and walked to the back door. He opened it and a female grey with striking sapphire eyes ran in, Karma closed the door and squatted down to pet her. "You hungry Jada?" He went into the bottom cupboard; Jada began rubbing herself along Karmas back. "Alright, I'm getting your food" He pulled the tab off the can of cat food and watched the grimy, thick chunky cat food fall from the can to the bowl. Jada greedily lunged at it and began wolfing it down while Karma left to the living room. It was a large room filled with small trinkets from around the world scattered on shelves and the coffee table, a red sofa was in the centre covered by a throw with several cushions and a cosy fireplace to finish. Karma fell backwards onto his couch and yawned. "If I just shut my eyes for two minutes..." soon enough the red was snoring very softly.

Karmas amber eyes snapped open when something crashed to the floor in the kitchen. He stood up and headed over, he flicked the light switch and began rambling. "Jada that's the third mug this week-" Karma stopped. There was no smashed mug on the floor- it was glass. Karmas eyes traced the shards back to the window and his mouth gawked open. There a man dressed completely in black was awkwardly halfway through the window and squatted on the counter. Jada was hissing from behind the kitchen table.

"Look kid- I'll just leave and you didn't see me. Just tell your parents you kicked a ball through the window and we don't have a problem" He began backing his way out when Karma lunged grabbing the man's shirt collar and pulling inside allowing him to drop to the floor with force. "Argh! Look kid, I don't want any trouble!" Karma smirked devilishly.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to break into MY house." Karma kicked the man knocking the wind out of him, the man gasped for air and desperately tried to drag himself away but Karma got his foot and pulled him back. Karma sat on the man's back and yanked his arm; he studied his fingers and gave a small chuckle. "Why did you break into my house?" Karma snapped the index finger and a horrible crunch sound was heard from the bone breaking.

"AGH! YOU LITTLE FU-" Karma did the same to the middle finger.

"Eight more left, if you don't start talking I'll have to start breaking other things-"

"No, God no! I'm in debt- I've started taking drugs and I can't pay it off- AGHH" Karma did it again.

"How long have you been doing this?" The man was practically crapping himself now.

"About three months- AHH!" Karma was becoming merciless.

"What's your name?" Karma began slowly bending another finger

"ADINN! ADINN JONES!" Karma released his hand and the man sighed with relief, Karma got up and grabbed the phone.

"Don't move or you lose your hand" He began ringing the local police department and asked them to come as soon as possible.

"So let me get this straight. You heard something smash so you went through to your kitchen and found this man and integrated him by breaking his fingers?" Karma nodded at the police man sitting across from him at the kitchen table. "Okay. We're glad you're safe but please don't do that again. Just call us next time and we'll do the rest." The man got up and Karma followed showing him to the door and thanking him. Once his back was turned Karma stuck his tongue out at the thief locked up in the back seat. The car sped away with flashing lights, just as Karma was about to close the door an overwhelming gust of wind blew the door back open. Karma coughed and all the stirred dust.

"I'm sorry! I tried to get here sooner but I was in England having tea and cake, then on the way here I saw a plane and it was filthy so I just had to clean it! Are you alright Karma?" Karma just smiled.

"Yeah teach I'm fine, showed him whose boss. Just pissed about the window-"

"Say no more, it's the least I could do for not being here sooner! Shame and I was saving up for that new candy..." Karma waved his hands out.

"No really its fine teach-" but before he could finish koro-sensei had sped off again. "Better go to bed... I'm really tired..." He glanced at the clock in the hall. '4:56'. Karma yawned and headed upstairs with Jada following close behind. He brushed his teeth in his en suite bathroom and splashed water on his face. He headed back into his room and got into bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.


End file.
